cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Roseus Accord
The Roseus Accord Preamble The purpose of this treaty is to promote stability, amity, and economic well being throughout the Pink Team. The signatory alliances recognize that in order to truly prosper as members of the Pink Team an environment of open trade, cooperation, and peaceful relations must exist within our trade sphere. Article I. Sovereignty The signatories acknowledge the sovereignty of each organization and their respective member nations. Article II. Amity The signatory alliances and their members shall not declare war or engage in hostile acts on one another. Nor shall they lend support to enemies of another, whether it be through aid, information, or public support. All members and their leaders shall treat each other with courtesy and respect in public and private. If any issues arise they will be dealt with through proper diplomatic channels and resolved in a timely manner satisfactory to all parties involved. Article III. Trade and Aid Members of the signatory alliances are free to trade with any nation within the Pink Team with the exception of nations that have been sanctioned or deemed hostile by the signatories. Members are free to provide any form of foreign aid to members of another signatory alliance as long as said aid is not prohibited by treaty or other policy. The signatory alliances are encouraged, but not required, to provide financial assistance for another signatory alliance in a time of need. Article IV. Senate Members of the signatory alliances that are eligible to run for a senate seat are free to do so. No signatory alliance will partake in deliberate attempts to monopolize all three Pink Team senate seats. If a signatory alliance does not have a member capable of running for senate or there are too few seats, a senator will represent them with any sanctions and team messages requested. Senators will not sanction a member of another signatory alliance without the consent of said alliance. All signatories will be notified of nations intended to be sanctioned and reason through proper channels at least twenty four hours prior to sanctioning. Article V. Information The signatory alliances are encouraged, but not required, to participate in the free exchange of information and ideas that can benefit each other. Signatories are required to privately notify another if alerted to a breech of security, or other information comes to light vital to the well being of said alliance. Signatories and their members may not conduct espionage on one another. Article VI. Withdrawal Signatories may withdraw from this treaty at any time. Notice must be given in writing to all signatories thirty six hours prior to withdrawal. Notice of withdrawal must include the reasons for withdrawing from the treaty as well as intent for future treaties with signatories. Article VII. Amendments This treaty can be altered and amended only through unanimous vote by all signatory alliances. Signed, Signed for M. Carter Brown, *Surge-NS, Prime Minister *Firestorm (Firestorm_MCB), Foreign Minister *Nunrleft, Chief Justice *Cockerpunk, Defense Minister *Grimace, Secretary of the Treasury Signed for LUEnited Nations, *Archon, Co-Leader *Denial, Co-Leader *kamichi, Minister of Foreign Affairs *mq3eleven, Minister of Defense *gabangel, Minister of Internal Affairs *HD30, Minister of Internal Affairs *wmjasonx, Minister of Communications The People of the Socialist Workers Front *the flaming celt, Chair *Trotsky, Vice-Chair *Comrade Mao, Foreign Affairs Director *Moshaaver, Membership Director *occchopper55, Defence Director *Comrade Canik, Justice Director *SchiHobo, Intelligence Director *genericola, Economic Affairs Director Category:Defunct alliance groups